


What To Do With A Rainy Day

by iamdkscully



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the GW Artwork for All Weekly Challenge.  This week's prompt was "All Black and White."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do With A Rainy Day

[ ](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/Teslen/SCULLYBWTeslen_zpsa732f95d.png.html)


End file.
